Hide and Seek
by SpiritElm
Summary: Hide and seek was always my favourite game with Cato. Why? Because I always won. Hayley and Cato hate each other. Best friends one day; the next arch enemies. What happens when they both become tributes in the hunger games? There's only one winner, who will win the final game of hide and seek?
1. Rumour Has It

I'm at the front of the 16 year old section. My hands grip the rope as I stare up at the stage. Around me everybody is chatting, gossiping more like it. Rumour has it Cato's volunteering this year. I smirk at the thought; oh how I would love to see him ripped into pieces by some crazy tribute. My eyes leave the stage and flit to my left at the 18 year old boy's section diagonal from me. I can see Cato laughing with all his friends.

_Friends…who needs them; I'm quite ok by myself._

My attention is drawn back to the stage as Comet our plump district escort makes his way to the small podium. "Welcome," he squeaks beaming out at the crowd as silence falls. "Welcome, to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping" he announces, dramatically throwing his hands in the air as the audience breaks into applause. "After this small video we will begin the reaping" he squeaks and then he takes a step back and turns to the large screen to his right. I have seen this video so many times that I probably know it by heart.

Once the video has ended Comet gives a nervous giggle and announces "without further ado I shall reap the district 2 74th annual Hunger Games tributes" he once again tosses his hands in the air and I roll my eyes. He looks slightly taken aback by the lack of applause but quickly recovers moving towards that glass bowl holding the names of all district 2 girls within the age of 12-18. I nervously wring my hands; I know my name's only in there once, my family is rich both my parents being victors, but I don't want to go in this year. I want to volunteer when I'm 18 like my dad did. Comet's hand hovers over the bowl then he plunges it in pulling out a single piece of paper. He slowly makes his way over to the podium and then makes a big deal about unfolding the slip of paper. "This year's female tribute from district 2 is" he begins pausing dramatically and looking round at the audience "Hayley Thyne" my heart flutters in my cheat and I stare at him in shock. Around me the crowd parts "up you come Hayley" squeaks Comet I give a small nod then flick back my chocolate brown hair stand up straight and duck under the rope. I make my way up the stairs ignoring Comet's helping hands then stand turning to face the crowd. "Let us applaud for Hayley Thyne, district 2 female tribute," the crowd applauds dully which makes me purse my lips. "Now for the district 2 male tribute," Comet makes his way to the boys bowl but before he even reaches in Cato's voice yells "I volunteer" Comet as if expecting this turns around "well thank you young man, could you make your way onto the stage" Cato weaves his way through the crowd then climbs onto stage. "And what would your name be?" Comet asks leaning in close to the microphone. "Cato Honore," he smirks at the crowd and I roll my eyes as they burst into a much more enthusiastic applause.

_Looks like the district has a favourite; how comforting. _

"Now, shake hands," Comet demands shooing Cato towards me, I extend my hand and he takes it in an iron grip glaring at me. I glare back but know it's not half as intimidating as his. Next we are ushered away into the justice building to say our final goodbyes to friends and family. I wait there staring at the door willing it to open and my parents to enter. But deep inside I know they're not coming, they don't care if I win or die. They don't even acknowledge I exist. Mom locks herself away in her room getting drunk and crying and dad's out having affairs with younger women. As the hour begins to draw to a close I curl up into a ball resting my head on my knees and cry; wishing Adrian was here. Eventually my tears stop and a few minutes later I am escorted out of the building and into a small car that will take us to the train station. Cato and I sit in silence as Comet blabbers on about something or other his mop of Aqua hair flicking me in the face every time he turns to face Cato. Which is a lot, clearly he has a favourite too. I sigh and lean back staring out the window watching as the streets pass by in a blur.

10 minutes later I'm climbing aboard a huge hunk of metal in the shape of a bullet. "Now," says Comet as we settle into the couches being denied access into our rooms. "As you are one of the closet districts to the Capitol you will be spending one night there while we wait for the rest of the tributes to arrive" he squeaks in a not so serious tone "so behave yourself, now your mentors will be along later," he says then he gets up and leaves the room. Cato and I sit there in an awkward silence until Cato gets up and leaves not even looking at me.

* * *

Ok, so i've had this idea for a while and well i decide to write hope you like :)


	2. Add Another Scar to My Collection

I sit on the small metal railing balancing my weight carefully, cool air flutters my hair back as the train speeds past hinterland the smell of pines filling my nostrils; I close my eyes and tilt my head back. Though I'm being marched off to my possible death I feel more relaxed here than I did back home. I breathe in and sigh humming to myself a tune Adrian used to hum to me. The door behind me creaks and I whirl around to see Comet "Come now miss," he says opening the door for me "your mentors are waiting" and there goes my relaxation, now it'll be nonstop talk about bloodthirsty deaths. I walk into the cart to see Enobaria and Brutus sitting on a couch with Cato on the opposite one. Comet motions for me to sit next to Cato but instead I flop onto the small armchair letting out a sigh my eyes shutting. Comet clears his throat and I open one eye to peer up at him He makes a motion with his hands and I let out a dramatic sigh as I'm shooed into the seat next to Cato. "Ok," says Brutus once Comet is settled "let's get down to it. What are your skills?" he asks, Enobaria nodding at his side. "Well, I don't know about her but I've been trained in all areas so I have a broad range of skills, however I do excel in the sword and spear area far more than other areas," says Cato, I roll my eyes at him what a show-off. We used to train together and he was a huge show-off, in my opinion he's only gotten worse. "Don't forget baby making," I say smirking and turning to Cato then back to our mentors "he really excels in that area" I let out a snigger. Beside me I can see the muscles in Cato's neck bulging in anger. Brutus lets out a chuckle "yes, well we'll ignore that. As for you Miss Thyne do you excel in any areas" everyone focuses their eyes on me. A small smirk slides onto Cato's face; I never was the best in any areas my trainers kept threatening to have me kicked out but my father managed to bribe them to keep me enrolled at the training school. "I do," I tell them "but I don't want to brag, or maybe I should, let's just say I'm going to win" I state. Everyone laughs at me and I'm slightly taken aback "now don't get too cocky" says Brutus "though I'm sure you'll win" he says sarcastically and everyone laughs. I glare at them all then stand up and storm out of the room.

I fling open the door to my bedroom slamming it shut behind me; I grab a small vase and send it flying across the room. I've been told that I'm a bit of a drama queen but in my opinion this is totally acceptable behaviour. I then flop down onto my bed and scream into the pillow; however much I hate to admit it I want Cato.

_No, I don't need Cato, I don't need anyone._

_I'm going to win, I may not be the smartest, the strongest or the best fighter, but I've been through a hell of a lot more than him._

But as I roll onto my back I can't help but think, _what's the point?_ _I mean I win, go back home, then what? Die alone? There's nothing left for me…_

_No, I will win and that's final._

I stay cooped up in my room until midnight, stomach rumbling I slip out of my room in search of food. I easily find my way to a small kitchen area, I pull an orange from the fruit tray and hop onto the counter swinging my legs and staring out the window. I eat my way through one orange then get another followed by two more. Bloated I turn to leave the kitchen, and then my eyes fall on a small knife rack. I stand there staring at it biting my lower lip; before I can stop myself I grab the blade and add another scar to my collection. I watch as blood slowly trickles out of my wrist. I quickly toss the bloodied blade into the sink and rush back to my room. I lay in bed staring through a crack in the blinds it's a full moon and stars twinkle around it. I stay like that for the night never drifting off to sleep.

The next day we arrive in the Capitol I step off the train and I am immediately surrounded by Capitol citizens who stand next to me while someone snaps a photo; the lights blinding me I search for the others. They have made it through the thick mob to a grand door at the front of a tall building. I try to get the strange people to move but they continue to swarm round me; in the end I have to give a few a brutal push before they get the message but I fear this only gets them more excited. As I make my way into the building I can still here the clicking of cameras and the gossip of the capitol people. I hate them, I hate them all.


	3. I Will Fight to the Death

That evening I sit on a couch facing the window my hands tracing the scars on my wrist. I stare at the lines and they blur before my eyes, a tear trickles down my cheek and I brush it away. "Wow, Hayley Thyne crying never thought I'd live to see this" I turn round to see Cato leaning against the wall arms folded a smug look on his face. I glare at him "yeah, I'm surprised I've let you live this long" I retort glaring at him. He chuckles and takes a step towards me "Just remember don't get too cocky," he smirked "I'm guessing it will feel horrible for you dying knowing you couldn't even fight back because your just that weak." I glare at him and something inside me snaps I growl and have him pushed up against the wall in a second "I will fight to the death" I say through gritted teeth. Cato eyes glance down to my hands and his eyes brush across the scars and he looks up at me a look of pain in his eyes which he quickly masks. Then both our attentions are turned to the door as Comet enters "not fighting I hope" he squeaks his hands on his hips when he sees us "you're part of an alliance can't have you fighting already" he continues "otherwise you'll be gone quickly" he turns to me as he says the last part. My mouth drops.

_Yeah as if Cato could kill me._

"We weren't fighting" Cato says brutally pushing me off him. Comet smiles at that "that's the sprit" he says cheerfully now it's time to watch the reaping he bounds over and turns the TV on as our mentors enter. We watch the reaping but no one particularly catches my eye. Once the reaping recaps have ended Enobaria comments "District one tributes will be good for your alliance," Cato and Brutus both nod. That's when it hits me, everyone expects Cato and I to be part of an alliance but there is no way I will ever join up with him which I gladly tell everyone else. "Oh no," I say "I am not joining any alliance with him, you can just forget it" Brutus speaks up "look here missy" he says "you do not get a say in this we are just trying to keep you alive" he yells at me. I stare at him in disbelief before calmly saying "it's my death I think I should get a say" and with that I stand up turn and begin to leave the room not before I hear Brutus mutter "she's got attitude that one" furious I whirl around and grab a plate from the dining table set up for dinner and I throw it at him. Not looking to see if the plate hits him or not i storm into my room.

Once again I stay in my room until midnight when I head out in search for food. I head into the kitchen and pick out an apple this time; I bite into it and stare at the rack of knives glinting in the moonlight. I watch the knives as I eat and once I'm finished I reach out to grab one but a voice stops me "are you crazy?" without turning I know it's Cato "go away Cato" I snap reaching for the knife he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. He looks at me disbelief written all over his face "didn't watching Adrian teach you anything" I wrench my wrist from his grasp "Shut up" I say tears filling my eyes. He frowns at me "I'm just trying to help" he says his face softening slightly, "well you're a little too late," I whisper, that vein in his neck bulges again "fine" he says "deal with this yourself, I thought you wanted help" he turns and heads towards his room. "That was a year ago" I yell after him "you're a year too late" then I break down in sobs as memories of Adrian's death come rushing back to me.

_I remember it was a cold autumn day Cato and I were supposed to be training but he had blown me off for his girlfriend. I felt anger and hurt, ever since the start of that school year he had begun to hang out with me less and his new friends more. I remember reaching my house in victors village to see a black van the back doors wide open. I remember staring at it in confusion, then the door to my house had burst open with a bang and two people dressed in blue scrubs wheeled a bed outside. There was a white sheet over the body on the bed and my heart had begun to beat faster. Deep inside me I knew exactly who it is. As my mother and father come out my mother in tears, and as a bloody hand dropped limply from the side of the bed my fears were confirmed. My brother was dead. _

* * *

_Ok, that was kinda short but yeah whatever :) hope u enjoyed and ignored stupid mistakes_


	4. I Was Born to Try

The next day I awake feeling fresh and in a much better mood than I was the previous night; I cautiously head into the living room pulling a jumper over my head. My eyes flit to the small clock and I see it's already 1 in the afternoon. Everyone is up and in the living room; they all turn to look at me as I enter. "Thank goodness, your awake, we were beginning to worry, we thought you were dead" Comet squeaks standing up and rushing over to me.

_Real tragedy, unable to compete in the games, however would they replace me _I think with a smirk

"I'm hungry" I state heading over to the dining table where lunch still remains laid out. I grab the remaining china plate at the table and begin to load it up. It's not until I take my first bite that I realise just how hungry I am.

"The rest of the tributes have arrived" says Comet eyeing my messy eating manners "which means that you have to meet your stylist so come on then" and with that he grabs the plate from in front of me and hands it to a pimply blonde avox and whisks me and Cato away.

Two hours later I sit on a cream couch awaiting the arrival of my Stylist. My prep team, which consisted of, a young lady with magenta hair and candy pink coloured body, a man with a crazy blue afro and an old women covered in silver tattoos to match her greying hair, had already gotten to me; leaving me feeling like a skinned rabbit, ready for roasting. The metal doors swung open and in walked a skinny guy flanked by my prep team. I groan as I see that they carry more beauty products and utensils. The man approaches me and pulls me to my feet, "darling, you look beautiful" he says grabbing my shoulders and planting a kiss on each of my cheeks. He has jet black hair which is slicked back with so much gel it looks plastic and his skin is tinged mint green he wears a simple black shirt and pants with a pea green bedazzled tie. "We are going to make you look fabuloosa" he says twirling around and I stare at him wide eyed, judging by his and my prep teams style I am not going to look _'fabuloosa' _but fooluloosa. He stops twirling and holds out his hand "lovely to meet you Hay-hay," he says and I glare at him but he ignores it "I'm Gerkin" he says and I resist the urge to snort with laughter.

_What kind of name is that?_

10 minutes later I sit in a furry pink styling chair while the prep team apply my make-up, Gerkin dances round the room in beat to some funky music singing orders to them, occasionally fixing their work up. I feel like a cake face as they apply yet another layer of make-up. "Stop oh stop" yells Gerkin and my prep team freeze in their positions. "Oh, that is it," he cries twirling around "she is perfecto" he claps his hands together and grabs a silver costume bag. "Close your eyes" he order and I hear the sound of the zipper then I am being yanked to my feet and dressed in something heavy. "Oh yes, you do look fabuloosa" he gushes "open your eyes" and I do. I'm dressed in some kind of goddess looking warrior armour. I have to admit that maybe I look a little good even the giant winged headpiece looks intimidating. I smirk at my reflection; I could win a lot of sponsors with this.

An hour later I climb onto the chariot alone. Cato is nowhere to be seen and the district 1 chariot is beginning to make its entrance. I nervously bite my bottom lip; if Cato doesn't show up I'm sure to be the laughing stock of Panem. Just as the district 1 chariot lurches forward Cato runs over and jumps onto the chariot "where were you?" I hiss at him. "I was busy" he hisses back as our chariot lurches forward. "Doing what?" I ask speaking out of the corner of my mouth as we enter the large parade. "Stuff" he quietly growls sending a glare at me, I roll my eyes and turn beginning to wave at the possible sponsors. "You're doing it wrong" Cato whispers beside me and I turn to him trying to keep a calm face "what?" I ask through gritted teeth. "You're not supposed to acknowledge the crowd if you want sponsors, that costume does something but not enough you need to be intimidating" he says staring straight at the chariot in front of us acting as if we're in an empty room. "Said who?" I ask. "Coach Zander" he says a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips. I glare at him but continue the chariot journey pretending that the huge crowd does not exist. It's easy; I'm used to ignoring people, thanks to the teens of district 2 who constantly threw insults at me.

An hour later I sit round the dining table with Cato, Brutus, Enobaria, Comet, Gerkin and Cato's stylist Anntina. This is the first dinner I've had in the Capitol and I hate to admit it but it's delicious. "So", says Brutus as he swallows a piece of sausage "have you spoken to any of your alliance members yet?" he turns to Cato. "No I didn't get the chance" says Cato shaking his head and taking a swig of water. "What about you" Enobaria asks me. "Oh, I'm not having any allies" I state without looking up from my plate. I hear Brutus fist hit the table rattling the china "we are mentors" he says "meaning it's our job to make district 2 look good, I will not have you" he points a threating finger at me "running round the arena thinking you are going to win this thing because reality check sweetheart, you're not gonna" he booms. I stare at him in shock trying to blink back tears and he glares back at me. I quickly avert my gaze scanning round the table everyone is in complete shock and I double take when my eyes land on Cato he has a look of sympathy on his face. That's when I realize just how bad this all is. Cato used to be my anchor, as long as he was still tough and cocky I knew everything was going to be ok, but I wasn't too sure now. I stand abruptly from the table "I was born to try" I whisper before turning and leaving the room only just able to keep my tears in.

* * *

Wow, feels like i haven't updated in ages, i had a bit of writers block but i finally got it :) hope you like it :D


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

The next morning I dress in my training uniform and enter the dining area. I am the last up and just about to take my seat when Brutus speaks up "Hayley, I want a word with you" he says his voice stern and I know not to argue with him. I follow him out of the room and into a smaller living area he closes the door with a snap before turning to me. "Today is the first day of training" he begins "and you" he points a finger threateningly at me "are, going to join the alliance, many tributes would kill to be in your position, so you are not going to argue and complain, you are going to be grateful and happy because mark my words this is not a fairy-tale, you cannot go skipping into the sunset thinking everything is alright. Wake up" he claps his hands in front of my face "you're in the Hunger Games sweetheart, if you want to live you better start listening to the people around you, are we clear?" he growls and I have half a mind to yell at him that I won't but images of the Hunger Games he was in flash to my mind and I simply nod my head. I walk back into the dining area and Cato glances up at me a look of what I think is worry flashes across his face but then I see in his hand is the small silver locket that his girlfriend Emma gave him, and I am once again hit with the reality that he no longer cares about me.

An hour later, Cato and I ride in silence down to the training floor. The doors to the elevator ping open and we step into a large room filled with all kind of weapons and target dummies. A couple of tributes mill around the room peering cautiously at all the weapons. Among the tributes stand the two from district 1 and Cato leads me over to them. They look up as we walk towards them and I immediately see the girl's eyes trace Cato's body and a small smile slips onto her lips. She stands straighter and flicks back her long blonde hair "hey" she purrs extending her hand to Cato "I'm Glimmer" she batts her eyelashes at him and I smirk.

_Good luck, but he's taken _I think.

The boy next to Glimmer holds out his hand "Marvel" he says "I'm good with the spears" Cato nods. "I'm Cato" he introduces himself "and this is Hayley" I nod my head at them in acknowledgment and turn to look at the rack of knives gleaming in the fluorescent lights. Cato and Marvel start discussing skills and strategies while Glimmer giggles and batts her eyelashes at Cato. A few minutes later, we are approached by the tributes from district 4 who introduce themselves as Reed and Shelley both with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, it later turns out are brother and sister. The girl looks strong but the boy weak. Eventually we are called forward where the head trainer lectures us on the importance of covering every area. Then we are allowed to split off and train on our own. Cato heads to the sword station, Glimmer the bow and arrow, Marvel the spears, Shelley and Reed go to the tridents and I slump off over to the knives. I carefully select a small silver one aim it then send it flying towards a practice dummy where it embeds itself in the shoulder. I sigh to myself quickly glancing to make sure no one is looking but they are all occupied. I pick up another knife and try again; this one completely misses the dummy. I try multiple times but never once strike the dummy in the heart; the closet I get is the left elbow. I pick up another knife and try yet again when a voice speaks up from beside me "you're doing it wrong" I whirl around to see Cato smirking amused at me, he picks up a knife positions it then throws it sending it straight into the dummies heart. "Tell me something I don't know" I snap then I turn and stalk over to the camouflage section. We were never taught camouflage at the training academy, but I find, as I begin to paint my arm to look like a boulder, I'm a natural.

We are soon dismissed for lunch and I join Cato and the district 1 and 4 tributes at a table. Everyone sits round piling their plates high laughing and yelling throwing intimidating glares at the other tributes. I scowl at Glimmer who sit next to Cato squashed up as close as possible so that she practically sits on his lap. I sit in silence for the whole meal picking at the food on my plate. We are soon sent back into the training room where I sit on the floor trying to make a fire. As I work I look over at the other members of my alliance Cato is good of course so is Marvel and Shelley but Reed and Glimmer just like me, are clearly not cut out for the games. Time slowly passes until finally we are dismissed and I head back to my room where I collapse on my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOY :D


	6. I Will Die a Fighter

The next day I drag myself out of bed and flop down at the dining table. Unlike the past couple of days, I'm the first up. I load my plate up with breakfast and begin to stuff my face, as I eat my eyes wander round the room. I pause with my fork halfway to my mouth when I see a silver locket glint in the sunlight that's gleaming through the window. I put my fork down and walk over to the locket on the floor. I bend down and pick it up I open it and immediately want to throw it out the window. Inside is a picture of Cato, his girlfriend Emma and their 1 year old daughter Alexia. I glare down at the locket snapping it shut I walk over to the open window. I could chuck it out right now and no one would know. I lift my arm to lob it out when the door creaks and Comet walks in. I quickly slip the locket in my pocket and rush back to my plate at the dining table. Comet still hasn't seen me yet as he is too busy checking his reflection out in the mirror that hangs next to the door. "Oh, you're up are you?" says Comet waddling over and taking a seat beside me. "Obviously" I mutter swigging down a mouthful of hot chocolate. Suddenly the door bangs open and Cato enters looking frustrated "has anyone seen Emma's locket" he asks looking round frantically. "Emma's locket?" I say scratching my head in mock confusion "I'm sorry, but I don't know an Emma" I say shaking my head and turning my attention back to my meal. Suddenly my head is being yanked back by my hair and I stare into Cato's angry face. "You took it didn't you" he growls a mad gleam in his eye and I feel like my pocket is on fire but I still shake my head. "Why are you always doing this?" he yells and I can feel my hair ripping out of my roots as he pulls on it, "why are you always trying to ruin our relationship" he continues and he pulls on my hair harder. "No, I don't have it, let go, you're hurting me" I yell at him. "Cato!" Comet screeches standing up and trying to pry Cato away from me he finally gets Cato off when Cato glances at my pocket. Rage fills his face and I glance down to see the locket chain hanging out my pocket. He reaches down and grabs it pulling it from my pocket and he explodes, before I know it he has knocked me off my chair and I lay beneath him and he raises his fist to punch me. But before he can bring his fist down onto my face Peacekeepers rush in and pull him off. "I'm going to kill you?" he yells at me "just you wait" and he is dragged out of the room. I stare wide-eyed at the door as it slams shut.

_What was that all about? Trying to ruin their relationship?_

I roll my eyes and continue my breakfast.

_Why do I feel like crying? It's just Cato, who cares if he wants to kill me?_

But deep down in my chest it hurts. We used to be good friends and now he wants me dead.

I train at the knife station the whole day, not bothering to leave for lunch but no matter how hard I try I just can't get the hang of it. I scream in frustration kicking the knife rack over with my foot scattering knives in all different directions. I stomp through the door into the lunch room; I march over to an empty table sit down and stare at the bread in the middle of the table. I reach forward and grab the bread basket and pull it towards me, I begin to viciously rip the bread apart, imagining it was Glimmer and Marvel and everyone else in my messed up world. Soon it's time to head back to training but I stay in the room staring at the shredded bread, once everyone has left I let out a loud sob and tears begin to stream down my face. I bury my head in my arms on the table and continue to cry. I want to just give up to follow my brother out of this cruel world but then I get images of Cato's mocking face, that smirk and I know I have to fight. I know I'm going down but I'm not taking my dignity with me, I will die a fighter. I stand up and burst into the training hall, I walk back to the knife station and try with all my effort until finally the knife sails through the air and embeds itself in the dummies heart. I smirk and the whistle sounds signalling the end of training.

* * *

Ok, so i had trouble with this one but yeah, it's pretty bad and Cato totally overreacted i guess but yeah whatever hope you liked :)


End file.
